Regrets and Catharsis
by winningthebattlelosingthewar
Summary: A look at Gail and Holly's progressing relationship with a bit of humour,angst and drama thrown in. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you are fine with us dating other people?!" Holly asked increduously.

"Yeah, sure..of course...why not?" Gail replied feinging indifference. She could see that Holly was trying really hard not to roll her eyes and she realized that she didn't sound very convincing herself. This whole nonsense discussion had started when they decided to watch that stupid movie and she had stupidly decided to voice her opinion about how she would be completely fine with having an open relationship. How she would be okay if her girlfriend wanted to date other people. Not that Holly was her girlfreind or anything like that.."Yeah, keep telling yourself that you shithead"

"So, what you're saying is that if I were to go on a date with that sexy cop from 27 division, you would give me your blessings?" Holly asked her with that grin of hers that always made Gail's heart flutter.

"Sexy cop?! Who are we talking about? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that, yes, I would give you my blessings" Gail knew that she was treading on thin ice here. The very thought of someone even touching Holly made her blood boil. But she wasn't going to admit that to anyone let alone her object of affection. Besides, she needed to win this argument, she needed to somehoe prove that she wasn't falling so hard for the nerdy dumbass who was right now was playing with the hair at the nape of her neck and making her heart skip a beat. The one with the incredibly long legs that she wouldn't mind wrapped around her hips right this very moment.

"Oh really? Well that makes it easier then" Holy smirked.

"What makes it easier?" Gail lifted her head from Holly's lap and looked at her.

"Well, she asked me for a cup of coffee the other day and I just brushed her off. But maybe now I can take her up on that offer.."

Gail's eyes fell to Holly's lower lip and the thing she does when she bites them that just makes them look so damn kissable. "You brushed her off? You didn't tell her you had a ..." she stopped herself before saying the next word.

"I had a what Gail?" Holly smiled that lopsided grin of hers.

"What's her name?"

"Dani Reese..We were working on the Katie Vonn case.. She's tall, brunette, incredible arms and a killer smile? She's the only one besides you who really knows how to carry a uniform. You know her?" Holly knew what she was doing. Gail was just so adorable when she was mad that she couldn't help herself.

"No, I don't know any Dani and besides all the officers from 27 are assholes. Everyone knows that Holly." Gail barked and got up from the couch and marched to the kitchen to drink water. She always did that when she was angry, drink some water to soothe her anger.

"Dani didn't seem like an asshole. She seemed really nice and sweet."

"Well then why don't you give her a call? you have my "blessings". Maybe I will ask that cute Barista from Starbucks out on a date"

"The blondie with the mole?" Holly called out from the living room.

"Yup, that one." Gail replied triumphantly. Two can play this game . She came back out to the living room and looked at Holly. "She's really into me I think. Always giving me extra sugar in my coffee and drawing lil smileys on my cup."

"And always spelling your name as Gale?"

"So what? I could be a Gale. It's a common mistake! I don't blame her though. Her mind probably blanks out when she sees all this cop swagger"

"Cop swagger?! what are you 12? " Holly laughed.

"Whatever Hol, you go out on that date with Dani and I'll have my barista. We wouldn't even need to go out for coffee beacause guess what?! She works at the cafe! and we could save up all that time getting to know each other! It's a win-win!"

"I guess so!" Holly countered. She had to admit, it did hurt just a tiny bit that Gail wasn't willing to just admit that they were in a relationship. To be fair, it had been only a month and knowing Gail it would take her a while before she even called Holly her girlfriend. She could see that Gail was trying really hard to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but she could see it those beautiful blue eyes, which at the moment was throwing daggers at her, that she really wanted them to be exclusive. But Gail Peck was not going to admit it and Holly was not going to back down. If it took a date with Dani Reese for Gail to finally let down her guard and admit it, then so be it. Besides, Dani was really easy on the eyes.  
The blondie at the coffee shop was going to have hell to pay if she laid a finger on Gail though, but that's a different story.

"Well I don't know about you nerd, but I'm feeling sleepy and I have a long day tomorrow. So I'm gonna hit the bed while you sit here and dream about Dani and her massive buck teeth!"

"Wait, I thought you didn't know Dani?!"

"I don't. She just sounds like someone who would have massive buck teeh and eats like a ..have fun with that!" Gail shouted from the bedroom while she changed into Holly's spiderman PJs and t-shirt.

"You eat like a horse!"

"I eat like a throughbred horse Hol and Dani probably chews like a cow, dropping food all over the table."

"Oh, so she's a cow now?!"

"You coming? or are you just gonna sit there and argue with me?"

Holly just smiled and shook her head as she headed to the bedroom. Oh this was going to be interesting..

- to be continued

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or just stop right now. Please let know. Love or hate, send them my way! 


	2. Chapter 2

It always started with a kiss. A long, deep kiss full of passion and desire as they tasted each other's tongue with neither of them wanting it to end. Gail tangles her hands in Holly's dark, luscious curls and slides her palm stealthily underneath her shirt and runs her thumb across a hardened nipple. She's delighted to hear a breathless moan from Holly as her hands continued to explore the soft expanse of Holly's olive skin. She slides her hands low and spreads Holly's legs feeling the heat radiating onto her hands as a low, guttural moan emerged from Holly...and coffee..

Coffee?! Gail awoke with a start as the smell of fresh ground coffee wafted into the bedroom and she realized with a groan of frustration that she just had a really wet dream and it annoyed her even more when she realized that she cannot make the dream a reality because Holly was nowhere to be seen.

"...Dammit...," she muttered under her breath. Rubbing her eyes, Gail sat up in her bed and stretched luxuriously. As she slid toward the end of the bed, she felt the dampness between her legs, as well as a not-so-subtle throbbing. Sighing, she got up and trudged into the living room. She found Holly in the kitchen leaning on the island with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper. She was wearing a long white t-shirt that ended right above her knees showing off those toned legs and Gail felt the throbbing between her legs increase. She sneaked up behind her and slid her hands around her waist and kissed Holly's neck.

"Hey, good morning" she murmured into Holly's neck.

"Hey yourself.." Holly smiled and leaned back giving Gail better access to her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm..very well" Gail whispered as she licked and nipped her way across Holly's neck. "I had a couple of dreams about you."

"Oh really? what kind of dreams?" Holly closed her eyes as she gave in to Gail's exploring tongue.

"The wet kind." Gail murmured before dipping her tongue into Holly's ears and suckling her earlobe. She slides her hands under Holly's t-shirt and cups her breasts and gives them a gentle squeeze. She then spins Holly around because she no longer can resist kissing those full lips and presses her against the counter as their lips crash together. A groan erupts from Gail's throat as Holly's tongue seeks entry into her mouth before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a gentle bite.

"Fuck..." Gail moans into Holly's mouth as she moves her leg between Holly's and both of them moan out loud at the much needed friction it provided. Suddenly she feels Holly trying to pull away and she lets go of a hardened nipple with an audible pop as she looks at Holly.

"Phone..the phone's ringing Gail" Holly breathes out trying to catch her breath.

"Nuh-uh. It's not ringing" Gail counters as she pins Holly's arms to the counter as she pulls a nipple into her mouth and rakes her teeth across it before soothing it with her tongue while her hand slowly massages the other breast.

"Gail...come on, it might be something important!" Holly groans out before very reluctantly forcing Gail away to answer the phone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Gail mutters as she tries to calm her raging heart.

"They want me to stop by the lab for a couple of hours for an autopsy."

"What?! No. Hol, it's Saturday. No one works on Saturdays, not even nerds."

"I'll just be gone for a couple of hours Gail." Holly smiled as she walked over to Gail and looped her arms around her waist.

"But this is supposed to be our day!" Gail pouted as she stuck out her bottom lip.

"You are so darn adorable." Holly leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss. "How about I make you a deal?" Holly inquired as she kissed along Gail's jawline.

"I'm listening.."

"How about we work on making that dream of yours a reality tonight?" Holly whispered as she slid her hands over Gail's ass and pulled her closer.

"Such a fucking tease.." Gail whispered as she leaned in for another kiss just as Holly pulled away.

"Now wipe the drool off your face and get dressed because I need you to drop me off at work." Holly pushed Gail away as she drifted off to the bedroom to shower.

Gail ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She was definitely going to get a case of blue balls and that woman in there was going to be the death of her.

"Hey, you want a cup of coffee?" Gail asked as parked the car outside Starbucks.

"We just had coffee at home!"

"Well...that was shitty coffee and I need a strong dose of caffeine to deal with the pain when you chose work over me on a Saturday."

"You told me that was the best cup of coffee you've had in a really long time! Besides do you really think you are going to get your dose of caffeine from Starbucks?!"

"Did I say that? I was probably distracted by the glorious display of cleavage as you leaned over the counter while I was drinking coffee." Gail winked.

"You are such a perve!" Holly smirked and playfully punched her arm. "Well, hurry up! I'm late already!".

"I'll be right back." Gail smiled and leaned over kissed Holly's cheek before making a dash to the cafe.

Holly watched Gail go and realized that she hasn't been this happy in a long time. She loved their playful banter and how at ease Gail made her feel. She still couldn't believe that Gail Peck was hers. That she could hold or kiss her anytime she wanted. It was a feeling she could never get enough of. It made her heart swell with something that she didn't want to voice yet.

Holly leaned out the window to see what was taking Gail so long and that's when she saw Gail throwing her head back laughing out loud. Holly leaned further to see who she was directing that smile at when she realized that it was the blondie from the cafe.

Ah, so this is happening...She relaxed back in her seat and patiently waited for Gail to return.

In another five minutes, Gail came strutting back with a big grin on her face.

"Guess what?! Annie just gave me her number AND she even spelled my name correctly! with a winky I might add."

"Who is Annie?!"

"The sexy thing from the cafe that I told you about!"

"Oh, so we are going there? Asking out random women on dates?"

"She's not random Hol. I see her every morning and besides were you not serious about Dani?" Gail asked hopefully.

"Of course I was. Now if you could please drop me off anytime soon, I could get on with my day and hopefully be done soon." Holly smiled and ran her fingers through Gail's hair. Although Holly didn't seem to be too upset about her flirting with someone else, Gail could not shake the feeling Holly was not exactly happy.

- To be continued. Please let me know what you think of it so far :) Should Holly really go out on that date? Any and all suggestions are welcome. Your reviews make my day, so pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping Holly off at work, Gail headed straight to the station to work on some left over paperwork. She didn't feel like going back to her apartment which she knew would be messy what with Dov and Chris having their stupid trivia night and leaving all the leftover food and drinks lying around. With Holly away at work, she figured her best option would be to head to the station and finish up with some pending paperwork. Two hours later, with the pending work done and dusted, Gail headed to the lab to pick Holly up.

Just as she was rounding the corner to the lab, she heard Holly talking to someone on the phone. She had a smile in her voice which annoyed Gail because Holly only talked to her like that.

"So, I'll meet you at Marco's.."

Gail noisily cleared her throat which made Holly turn around. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes? great! talk to you soon." Holly hung up and looked at Gail. "Hey dork, I was just gonna call you. I'll probably be a little late tonight.."

"You could've told me earlier, I could have saved myself from making a trip up here." Gail interrupted her before she could finish.

"Well, you got to see my beautiful face. I'd say that was reward enough for getting your cute tushy up here."

"Don't flatter yourself nerd." Gail snorted " So who was that you were talking to? meeting someone at Marco's?"

"Oh yeah, that's the reason I'll be a bit late, got myself a hot date." Holly winked as she looped her arms around Gail's waist.

"Sure, fine. I just came by to drop your keys off. " Gail replied and removed Holly's arms from around her waist.

"But I thought you'll be staying over?"

"Nah..I've got stuff to do. Besides I've been practically spending the past two days at your place. I think we both need some space."

Holly was slightly taken aback by Gail's sudden shift in demeanor. Sure, she was used to Gail running hot n cold, but this time it kind of she was fooling herself in thinking this thing with Gail could lead to something. Maybe Gail was just trying her on for size and now that the novelty was kind of wearing off, she was bored.

"But Gail..." Holly started.

"So, I'll talk to you when I talk to you" and with that Gail was gone.

Holly stared at Gail's retreating figure and let out a groan of frustration.

Gail headed straight to the Penny, because what better way to calm your nerves than a few cold beers. She was downing her third bottle when she felt a loud thump on her back.

"Hey Peckster! What are you doing here?!" Oliver pretty much shouted in her ear.

"Ugh stop, you are giving me a headache!"

"Hold on..what's with the mopey face? I thought we said goodbye to your mopey face ever since Peckwart became a thing!"

"Peckwart?!"

"It's how I refer to my favourite couple! Peck + Stewart is Peckwart!" Oliver was clearly drunk, his voice getting louder

with each word.

"Gross! sounds like some sort of disease and besides we are not a couple."

"Ahh, so that's the reason for the sour mood. Trouble in paradise?"

"Go away Oliver! Give me some peace of mind."

"You see? This is why our friendship is so solid! You tell me to go away, I persist and you finally open up to me. So

spill it Peck. What's bothering you?"

"Ugh...it's just Holly.."

"Go on.."

"I will if you stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry, sorry..no more interrupting."

"Well, she's on this date.."

"But I thought you guys were dating? Please don't tell me I have to stop calling you guys Peckwart! I came up with that

name!"

"Yes, that's genius of you Oliver. But what did I say about interrupting?"

"Oops, sorry. I'll shut my mouth now."

"Thank you.." Gail drawled before continuing. "So Holly's on this date with this chick who chews like a horse and it is kinda, sorta my fault? I told her I was okay with us dating other people. Don't look at me like that! I know it's a pretty stupid thing to say..I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I wanted to prove a point or something. But I didn't really expect her to actually go out on a date."

"Well, what did you expect her to do sweetheart?"

"Maybe something along the lines of "No Gail, don't be silly! I only have eyes for you Gail. I think the sun shines out of your ass Gail. I don't wanna spend a day apart from you Gail!"

"Wow! that was a shitty impersonation of . She is not that high pitched." Oliver teased.

"You know what I mean.I am falling really hard for her and wanted to know if she felt the same. I admit it was a pretty stupid way of finding that out, and I realize now that I might have given her the wrong impression. But what I didn't expect was for her to jump at the chance of dating someone else. I was expecting more of a fight I guess.." Gail trailed away and banged her head on the table.

"Oh darlin... I know what you were trying to accomplish, but you realize that by saying you were fine with her dating other people that you probably gave her the impression that you were not serious about her."

"I know.."

"In all the time that I've known you, I've only seen you this heartbroken when that cafe down the road ran out of cheese puffs. That alone tells me that is a special lady and I for one would like for her to stick around to tame the Peckster. So you go out there, tell her how you feel and win her back!"

"But she's on a date..."

"Date, schmate! Are you going to let one lousy date stand in the way of potential happiness? I don't think so! Go get your woman!"

"Why are you so hyper?"

"Did you not hear a word I said Peck?"

"Okay..okay! I'm going!"

"That's my girl! Let me know how it goes champ." Oliver smiled as he gave her a pat on the back.

"Thank you." Gail leaned in and kissed his cheek before stepping out into the night.

Gail stepped into the restaurant, scanning the various couples before her eyes landed on Holly. Holly was talking to someone animatedly as she sipped her wine. Gail strode upto her and exclaimed, "Holly? hey!"

Holly stared at her blankly. "Gail..what are you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just meeting a friend when I happened to see you! long time no see !"

"Ehh.."

She extended her hand towards Holly's date and looked at Holly. "Introduce us!"

"Oh right, Gail this is Leah and Leah this is Gail."

"Hey Leah!" Did Holly have a whole harem of women waiting to get their hands on her, Gail thought to herself and she flashed a sugary sweet smile at Leah. She pulled up a chair and joined them at the table. "So, what are we eating?"

- to be continued. As always, your reviews mean the world to me. I know the chapters are pretty short, but I'll make it up by coming up with a slightly long next chapter. Thank you for all the kind words, you guys seriously make my day! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Leah what do you do?" Gail inquired as she dug into her salad. She purposely avoided looking at Holly who was clearly amused by whatever it was that Gail was doing.

"I'm studying Forensic Psychology."

"Oh studying? That's interesting." She didn't know Holly had a penchant for the young'uns.

"Yeah, it is interesting but also really challenging. So it keeps me on my toes. " Leah replied with a smile. She seemed like a nice chick, Gail thought to herself, but too bad she was on a date with her Holly.

"So tell me Gail, how do you know Holly?"

That was the question Gail was waiting for. She knew she was going to get into a shitload of trouble, but this was the only way to get what she wanted. "Oh Holly and I go way back" she chanced a look at Holly who was still looking at her curiously. "This one time we got a call from one of Holly's neighbours who was complaining of loud noises coming from her apartment. So we had to investigate of course. You wouldn't believe what we found.."

"What?" both the women asked in unison.

"What we found Leah, was here in bed with two hookers!" Gail whispered.

"No way!" Leah exclaimed

"Gail! what the fuck?" Holly almost shouted.

"Oh come on Holly, all that's in the past. Nothing to be embarrassed about! Now it's just a funny story that you can share with your grandchildren. Well...maybe not this particular story. So anyway, back to the story. Now normally it's none of our business what people do behind closed doors you know? But these two women, had drugs on them. So of course we had to arrest them, including here." she pointed at Holly.

Holly was mortified. Gail was clearly joking. She was waiting for Gail to just burst out laughing saying she was kidding.

"You arrested Holly? You got locked up?" She looked at Holly.

"What? no! She's kidding obviously. None of this happened. Gail tell her!" She glared at Gail.

"Sure babe, it didn't happen.." She turned and winked at Leah."She only spent a night in lockup."

"A night?!"

"That's right. Speaking of which, one of the women you hooked up, Gina? Who is a regular perp by the way, I heard she has Herpes. Chris told me when he arrested her couple of days ago. So you might, uh, wanna get that checked out Holly."

Holly just stared blankly at Gail trying to make sense of the scene playing out before her. Leah looked completely mortified and embarrassed as she moved slightly away from Holly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya, Andy says hi. She wanted to know if that cream that she lent you for the yeast infection, you know, helped things down there?"

"Wow..." Leah muttered immediately followed by "Owwww!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Leah! I didn't mean to kick you! That wasn't for you.." she turned and glared at Gail. If looks could kill..

Leah quickly stood up, "I think that's my cue to go..." she awkwardly looked at Holly and gave her a embarrassed smile.

"Good luck with, you know, stuff.." and with that she was gone.

Holly stared at Gail and gave her a swift kick under the table "What the fucking fuck? What's the matter with you Gail?" Holly thundered.

"Ouchh! That fucking hurt!"

"That was the plan! Why'd you make up those god awful stories about me?"

"Holly listen, I have a really good explanation for what just happened. Just please hear me out! Please?"

Holly didn't say a word.

"What I was trying to do was to sabotage your date.." Gail could barely look up.

"Gail that wasn't a date!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"That wasn't a date! Leah was my sister's friend who wanted some career advice. She called me asking to meet up because she wasn't sure if forensic psychology was the right path for her and just wanted to bounce her options off of me! Oh god Gail, did you think that was a fucking date?"

Gail clamped her hand over her mouth and just stared at Holly.

"Well?"

"Why did you tell me you were going on a date? Goddammit Hol!"

"Why would I go on a date with someone when I'm dating you? I was just teasing!"

"So you weren't serious about buck teeth?"

"Were you serious about blondie?"

"Annie.."

"Gail.."

"Holly"

"Gail! No seriously! So you were here trying to sabotage my apparent date when you clearly told me you were okay with me dating someone else? why?"

"Because I'm Gail Peck.."

Apparently that was explanation enough.

"Listen Hol, I'm sorry..I'm so sorry that I embarrassed I didn't know what else to do! It completely gutted me thinking that you were on a date with someone else. The thought of someone else touching you makes me think murderous thoughts. The reason I told you that I would be okay with us dating other people was because I was kind of checking if you were serious about me. I can't help but shake the feeling that I'm not enough for you, that you could do so much better.."

"Gail.."

"Please let me finish? When I told you that I was okay with an open relationship, what I really wanted was for you to tell me that you weren't interested in anyone else. I admit that wasn't exactly a bright thing to do. The truth is, I don't want you to want anyone but me. I know we've been only dating for like a month now but you've known me for while now. No one gets me like you do Hol. I know I can be bitchy and frustratingly annoying at times. But that never seems to bother you. I mean I call you nerdface and you call me dork. Not many people are that lucky, you know, to find someone who just understands them and sticks around in spite of it all. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. The moment I met you, I was drawn to you. I'm addicted to you Holly and that scares me. We've barely started and you already have a hold on me. I'm scared that you'll wake up one day and realize you could do so much better than me and just let me go. That would devastate me, so I guess when I stupidly said that I was okay with an open relationship, it was just my fucked up way of seeing if you were really serious about me."

She reached out and took Holly's hand in hers and placed it across her heart and leaned in."You see how you fast you make my heart beat? All because of you. Also because I just got a killer view of your boobs and I've got the raging libido of a horny sixteen year old when it comes to you. Your pups always do that to me."

"My pups?"

"Yeah, I call them my puppies."

"I don't know if that's funny or sexy or both." Holly murmured.

"I'm sorry Hol, I wish I was better at this thing. At letting you know how much you mean to me."

"Gail.." Holly reached in cupped her cheek. "God you are so darn adorable."

"Not exactly the response I was looking for, but whatever".

"No seriously Gail, you'd like people to think that you are this badass cop, which you are so don't give me that look! But also, you are this big ole ball of gooey mush. And I'm so lucky that you let me see that side of you. I cannot believe that you think that you are not good enough for me Gail. I mean look at you! You are smart, strong and beautiful. Not to mention so fuckin sexy. You make me incredibly happy and I would never ever want to change a single thing about you. I adore all your quirks, it's what got me hooked onto you Gail Peck. So, no I'm not going to just up and leave one fine day. I plan on having your annoying ass in my life for a lot longer." Holly smiled and kissed her palm.

"Be with me Holly. Be mine."

"I am yours Officer. Completely and truly." Holly smiled and reached out and stroked her cheek. "But that does not mean I forgive you for making my sister's friend think that I am big fat pimp with a yeast infection and possibly Herpes!"

"About that Hol.."

"She's going to tell my sister you doofus! Oh god, my mom will hear it too!"

"Your mom is not going to believe it! I mean come on!"

"I've had quite a colourful past, so I think she would probably think it's true!"

"I'm so sorry babe. I promise I'll make it upto you. I'll clear the air with Leah, I swear!"

"You don't get off that easy! I plan on making you work really hard for my forgiveness."

"Anything, I'll do anything you want me to."

Holly leaned in and whispered in explicit detail what exactly she wanted Gail to do to her, making her eyes go wide and her jaw hit the floor.

She was still staring at Holly while she signaled for the bill and practically dragged Gail to the car.

- to be continued. Next chapter would probably have some smut..It's rated M after all ;) As always, please please please send me your reviews. Any suggestions on whether you want this story to continue or just end it after the next chapter. Thank you for all the kind words of encouragement! :) 


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a confession to make.." Holly murmured into Gail's hair and she ran her fingers through them. They were laying in bed in a tangle of hands and legs after a particularly rigorous session of finding out who could make the other come faster and more number of times. Holly clearly won that round when finally Gail, completely breathless, whined that she needed water to hydrate. Holly could still not wipe the triumphant grin that was plastered across her face, but she was not going to gloat about it because she kind of valued her life. So when Holly thought of confessing to Gail, she knew it was going to bite her in the ass at some point, but she was incredibly happy right now and so it didn't matter.

"Would I have to arrest you?" Gail inquired as she nuzzled into Holly's neck.

"Oh wouldn't you like that Officer?"

"You bet your sexy ass I would! In fact, my handcuffs are right there..maybe I could arrest you right now?" Gail waggled her eyebrows as she bit Holly's earlobe.

A shot of desire ripped through Holly as she tried in vain to bite down on the moan that escaped her lips.

"Dr. Holly Stewart! You really like taking a walk on the wild side, don't you?" Gail whispered as she trailed kisses along Holly's jaw.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I should not confess after all. You should probably arrest me and make me confess to all bad, naughty things that I've done." Holly husked as she licked along the length of Gail's forefinger.

Gail watched her through hooded eyes,completely transfixed and licked her lips. "Jesus Hol, the things you do to me.." she murmured as she kissed her way across her sternum and ran her tongue across a nipple coaxing it into a hardened peak.  
"Tell me Doc, what unspeakable crime did you commit?" Gail bit down on the nipple, maybe a bit too hard, and looked at Holly.

Holly felt her toes curling as her back arched off the bed as she moaned out loud and tugged Gail's hair tightly. "Is this how you make your suspects confess? Not very effective Officer."

"Well..." Gail trailed as she kissed along the taut muscles of Holly's abs and dipped her tongue into her navel, "I render them speechless, as I can see you are, and then when they least expect it I latch onto their weak point and don't let go." Before Gail could finish the sentence, she starts tickling Holly. "I am pretty relentless after that."

Holly let out a scream as she flailed her legs trying to get away but failed miserably because Gail had her pinned to the bed. "Gail! stop that!" Holly practically shouts and squirms as she tries to catch her breath. "I'll tell you! stop with the tickling you meanie!"

"That's my girl" Gail smiles as she finally stops and rests her chin on Holly's stomach as she looks up at her.

"You don't play fair at all Peck!" Holly laughs as she swats at Gail's arm.

"So I've been told. Now out with it!"

"Alright..So you know that date at the Penny couple of months ago? When you came over to buy me a drink and I said that I didn't expect to see you there?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I kinda knew that you'd be there and thought what better way to see if you had feelings for me than to see your reaction when I'm on a date with someone. Which going by today's events, I think I can safely say, you don't take it well at all."

"Wait...what?"

" Ashley, you know the girl that I was on the date with? Well, she asked me where I wanted to go for drinks. So I just blurted out that we'd go to the Penny. But as I stepped inside I saw you with Chris and the others. It's kind of hard not to miss the platinum blond." Holly smirked before she looked at Gail's face and decided it was best to continue the story.

"So anyway, I saw you and my first thought was I should probably call Ashley and tell her that,change of plans, and we would meet elsewhere. I was still trying to come to terms with falling for you and thought it would be kind of awkward to be on a date while you were in the same room. But then I thought, wait a minute, have you seen the way,Gail looks at you? Like she practically wants to devour you. So why don't you go out there,accidentally place yourself in her line of vision and let it slip that you are on a date and see how she reacts. If she looks uninterested, then whee! you are headed for heartbreak. But if she scowls and still looks at you like she wants to devour you, then jackpot! Luckily for me that exactly how you reacted." Holly finished the story and winked at her.

"Hang on, do I really look at you like I want to devour you?"

"Yeah you do babe, it's very very flattering." Holly laughed as she ran her fingers across Gail's hips. "I even undid the top button on my shirt for a hint of cleavage to help my cause."

"You sneaky lil minx you!"

"Whoopsie, my bad. I totally saw you not so subtly checking me out though. So I guess it helped.."

"Who knew that you had such nefarious intents lunchbox. But I'm glad you told me this story because now I know that you fell for me first!"

"Did you not listen to the story dinkus? Seeing you all jealous that day just confirmed the fact that you had already fallen for me!"

"I was NOT jealous!"

"Oh really? Is that why I caught you staring at us a million times?"

"I was not staring! Merely observing, as you do, when you see your friend out on a date."

"You were practically burning a hole through Ashley. It was cute." Holly smiled as she pulled Gail up for a kiss.

"Would you date Andy?"

The question was so out of the blue that Holly was not sure she had heard it correctly."Umm, I'm sorry, but I thought you asked me if I would date Andy.."

"Yes, That's exactly what I asked Hol."

"Where is this coming from Gail?"

"Just answer the question. Would you or would you not date Andy?"

"She's straight."

"You didn't answer my question. I thought I was straight until I met you!"

"Isn't she dating Swarek?"

"Answer the question Doc! We were talking about stuff the other day and Traci told me if she was gay she would date you and Andy agreed with her. So I need to know if you would? date her that is."

"You talk about me to your friends?" Holly giggled.

"Again, besides the point."

"Well, she does have killer abs.."

"How do you know?"

"Well I stopped by the station to drop some stuff off the other day and to see if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee. I accidentally walked into the locker room and I saw her in her sports bra just changing out of her uniform. She told me where to find you and I remember thinking to myself, man those are some rock hard abs! I think I stared too long because things got kind of awkward.."

Holly immediately saw the change in Gail's face as she clenched her jaw moved away from Holly and turned on her side. Oh how she adored her lil grumpy face. Holly moved towards her and draped her naked heat across Gail's back and kissed her neck. "But I would not date her because..." She kissed her way along Gail's back and felt Gail shiver as she ran her tongue along her spine " she is just not my type. There is this one ridiculously sexy, drop dead gorgeous, badass lil ball of snark that I can't seem to get off my mind. She drives me absolutely wild and I would not give that up for the world." Holly smiled and she flipped Gail over and straddled her. "Let's face it, I can barely walk straight after you have had your way with me that I cannot even entertain the thought of someone else." Holly rubbed herself on Gail thighs and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "No one makes me wet like you do Officer Peck."

Gail let out a throaty moan as she grabbed Holly's face to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "I am quite the studmuffin eh?"

She was about to whine when Holly pulled away from the kiss, but the words catch in her throat because the next moment Holly is tugging her nipple between her teeth and then soothing it with warm, wet kisses while her hand slowly massages her other breast. Holly's lips are back on hers and she gazes at her with so much longing and desire that Gail finds it hard to breathe. Before she can say anything, Holly's lips are tracing wet,feverish patterns across the length of her body and down her legs.

Grabbing one leg then the other, Holly places them over her shoulder and runs her hands over Gail's thighs, sending electricity rippling through her. She leans forward and takes in a deep breath and her senses are immediately filled with heady scent of Gail's arousal. She realizes that her initial plan to draw this out as long as possible are going down the drain as she is filled with an intense need to taste her and feel Gail come undone in her arms.

"No teasing Hol.." Gail breathes out "I can't take it, not now." The words are barely out when she feels Holly take a sweeping lick across the length of her sex. Gail moans and her thighs tremble as she drags her nails across Holly's back. She arches into Holly's mouth trying to drag her closer. Holly takes another lick across clit, holding it between her teeth to trace the tip of her tongue over it. Holly's fingertips dig into her hips while her mouth traces light circles across her clit.

"Please Hol..." Holly kicks up the pace then with Gail's heels digging into her back and her hands clutching the sheets. Finally Holly's fingers slip inside her and Gail feels her legs twitching as her orgasm reaches it's peak and a guttural moan escapes her throat and she shuts her eyes tight because she doesn't think she would ever stop coming if Holly continued to look at her like that.

"Oh god Gail..that was..god" Holly murmurs as she kisses her way up Gail's body and kisses her slowly. Gail cups Holly's face in her hands groaning when she tastes herself on Holly's tongue.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful Gail. " Holly whispered reverentially against Gail's skin.

"You always get so cheesy when you are horny Stewart" Gail quipped as she flipped Holly over and straddled her. " Now it's my turn to taste you" Gail winked as she began trailing hot kisses across Holly's legs.

- I know, I kind of suck at writing smut but it had to be done. I also love jealous Gail, so I can't help but bring an element of that adorable jealousy every time I write a chapter. This was just a fluffy chapter, because I am going through my Holly withdrawal and hoping the next episode of RB fixes it. Thanks to everyone who took the time out to review/favourite/follow the story. I really really appreciate it. Bouquets or brickbats, send em my way! :)


End file.
